umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Melee Weapons: Melee, or hand-to-hand weapons, are used against any target within reach. Some weapons extend natural reach. If a weapon has mutable reach, it can be used to attack any target within reach. If a weapon doesn't have mutable reach, it can only be used to attack targets on the outside of its reach (for instance, a pike can only be used to strike opponents that are 15ft away, not closer). The wielder of a melee weapon applies their Strength modifier to damage. Ranged Weapons: Ranged weapons are used at any target within range. Note that attacking a creature from within its reach with a ranged weapon incurs a -2 to attack rolls and a -2 to the AC of the creature wielding the ranged weapon. Every range increment after the first incures a -1 to attack and damage. Every ranged weapon is either a projectile or thrown weapon. Projectile Weapons: A projectile weapon is propelled by some sort of mechanical aid. Projectile weapons can be fired a maximum of ten range increments. Thrown Weapons: A thrown weapon is propelled solely by muscle strength. Thrown weapons can be hurled a maximum of five range increments. The wielder of a thrown weapon applies their Strength modifier to damage (except with shuriken). Cost: dr; Damage code: ; Critical: x; Reach/Range: ft; Weight: lb; Damage type: type Simple Weapons: Arbalest: Cost: 450dr; Damage code: 1d12; Critical: 19-20/x2; Range: 60ft, projectile; Weight: 8lb; Damage type: piercing; AP The arbalest is a crossbow of stout manufacture and exceptionally heavy draw weight, requiring a winch to draw back the string. Arbalests of exceptional quality are usually made completely of steel. They fire bolts, also called quarrels. Arbalests take a full-round action to load. An arblest may be fired, but not loaded, with one hand, but doing so imposes a -2 penalty to attacks. Arbalests can be fired from prone without penalty, unlike other ranged weapons. An arbalest can be used in melee as an improvised club (-1 attack and damage). Arbalests are used in the sieging and defense of castles and by dwarven heavy infantry as a first-strike weapon. Rumors speak of an Urdish variant that either fires multiple bolts at once, or can be fired multiple times quickly. Club: Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Range: 10ft, thrown; Weight: 3lb; Damage type: blunt The club is a stout length of hardwood, easy to find and to use. Higher quality clubs may be banded with metal, or weighed to deliver a heavier blow. Clubs are used by poorly-equipped guardsmen, mobs and travellers. Other names include the Qen jo and the Connish shillelagh. Crossbow: Cost: 150dr; Damage code: 1d10; Critical: 19-20/x2; Range: 40ft, projectile; Weight: 4lb; Damage type: piercing; AP The crossbow is an easily learned weapon, requiring a user to only draw back the string by hand, place the quarrel or bolt in place, and depress a lever. Crossbows take a standard action to load. An crossbow may be fired, but not loaded, with one hand, but doing so imposes a -2 penalty to attacks. Crossbows can be fired from prone without penalty, unlike other ranged weapons. A crossbow can be used in melee as an improvised club (-1 attack and damage). Crossbows are used by nobles when hunting, and peasants when rebelling (when they can get them). A crossbow can be modified to fire lead bullets instead of quarrels or bolts. In this case, it is called a stonebow (Damage code: 1d12; Damage type: blunt). Dagger: Cost: 5dr; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: 19-20/x2; Range: 10ft, thrown; Weight: 1lb; Damage type: pierce or slash The dagger is a short bladed weapon, anywhere from four inches to eighteen inches. A dagger is properly double-edged, with single-edged weapons of similar length being called knives. Daggers are easily concealed, with a +2 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. Daggers and knives are universal weapons and tools, with all walks of life using them. A common variant is the stiletto (Critical: x2; Range: n/a; Damage type: pierce, AP), a stiff, triangular-cross-sectioned weapon, often used by assassins. Dagger, Throwing: Cost: 1dr; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Range: 20ft, thrown; Weight: 8oz; Damage type: pierce Throwing daggers are lighter and more aerodynamic than regular daggers, and lack any sort of crosspiece. Throwing daggers are easily concealed, with a +2 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. In addition, they can be used in melee as daggers. In a absence of great stores of metal, a cosmetic variant of the throwing daggers exists, called the dart. It is an arrow balanced for throwing, rather than being shot from a bow (and, as it lacks a nock, can only be fired from a bow with great difficulty). Throwing daggers do not see military use, more often being used by rogues and adventurers. Gauntlet: Cost: 25dr; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 1lb; Damage type: blunt A gauntlet is an armored glove, useful as a weapon in a pinch. Medium armor and Heavy armor automatically include a pair of gauntlets. You can use a gauntlet as a natural weapon, replacing your normal unarmed strike. Thus, you can use it to attack in a grapple with a -2 penalty, or with a CMB check. You cannot be disarmed of a gauntlet, though a disarm attempt will prevent you from using it for a round (like any natural weapon). Gauntlets are rarely used as primary weapons, instead being an emergency fall-back. The only common variant is the cestus, which is augmented with razors, and used in a raking motion rather than to punch (Damage type: slash). Greatclub: Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d12; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 5lb; Damage type: blunt A greatclub is a two-handed club, and is similarly easier to find and use. Well-crafted greatclubs may be banded or studded with metal. Some Kadashari Bear Clan warriors use greatclubs, more for the visceral thrill than any quality of the weapon. They are common among the giants, and other uncivilized races. Mace: Cost: 40dr; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 4lb; Damage type: blunt, AP The mace is a development of the club, having at least a metal head, and is frequently all metal. The head is shaped in such a way as to concentrate the force of impact more effectively. These striking points are called flanges. A common symbol of authority, especially among mages, the mace has many minor variants: the number, orientation and shape of the flanges, whether the mace is hilted, and so on. A morningstar is a type of head, involving an inordinate amount of spikes (Damage type: pierce, AP). Quarterstaff: Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d10; Critical: x2; Reach: 10ft, mutable; Weight: 4lb; Damage type: blunt OR Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d8/1d8; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 4lb; Damage type: blunt The quarterstaff is a long shaft of hardwoord, about six feet in length. Like the greatclub, it is a larger version of a club. However, a quarterstaff is more versatile in use. Quality staves may have their ends shod in metal. A quarterstaff may either be used like a spear without a head, in which case it has reach, or grasped in the middle, in which case either side can be used to strike, incuring the same penalties and benefits of two weapon fighting. In either case, a wielder of a quarterstaff can use their Strength or Dexerity modifier to determine their attack bonus. A common weapon of travellers, the quarterstaff is also an iconic symbol of magery, in various degrees of ornamentation. Pike: Cost: 15dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x2; Reach: 15ft; Weight: 9lb; Damage type: piercing The pike is a particularly long spear, about twelve feet in length. When a readied action is taken to hit a charging opponent, the pike does double damage. Pikes are most often deployed in formation by mercenary companies. The mounted companies of the Illian Empire used a variant called the sarissa. Sap: Cost: 5dr; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 2lb; Damage type: blunt, nonlethal A sap is a small, hand-held weapon, usually taking the form of a small sack fitted to the hand and weighed with sand. Saps are easily concealed, with a +2 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. Also called blackjacks or coshes, saps are used by footpads who aren't in the mind to kill their target. As such, the use of saps may be looked at with some suspicion by watchmen. Shortspear: Cost: 5dr; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Range: 20ft, thrown; Weight: 3lb; Damage type: pierce A shortspear has a short shaft, maybe three feet in length. The shortspear is the preferred weapon of the !chan tribes, though they call it the iklwa, after the sound it makes when penetrating flesh. Minor variants of the shortspear include the javelin and military fork (trident). Shuriken: Cost: 3dr for 5; Damage code: 1d2; Critical: x2; Range: 20ft, thrown; Weight: n/a; Damage type: pierce Shuriken is used to refer to a broad variety of small thrown weapons, from Varaz throwing needles to Spider Clan throwing spiders to Wolf Totem throwing fangs. Unlike most thrown weapons, shuriken can be drawn as a free action. Because shuriken are so light, one does not add strength modifier to damage. Shuriken are easily concealed, with a +4 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. Shuriken are most commonly used as a poison delivery system, from the Varaz golden languor to animal poisons. The Peri use a variant, called the blowgun, which is a projectile weapon. Sling: Cost: n/a; Damage cod'''e: 1d4; '''Critical: x2; Range: 30ft, projectile; Weight: n/a; Damage type: blunt A sling is a strap of leather, used to hurl pebbles or small lead balls, called bullets. Using pebbles incures a -1 penalty to attack and damage, as they are neither as rounded nor as dense as bullets. You add your strength modifier to damage when using a sling. A sling can be used in melee as a sap, with a -1 to hit and damage. Slings are easily concealed, with a +2 bonus on all Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal them. The sling is a common weapon of shepherds and other poor members of society. Its giant-slaying properties are greatly overstated. A variant exists, the staff-sling, which consists of a sling on the end of a staff, increasing range to 40ft and allowing the wielder to throw flasks of burning oil and the like. It is harder to conceal, though, and does not gain the bonus that slings do. Spear: Cost: 10dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x2; Reach: 10ft, mutable; Weight: 5lb; Damage type: pierce The spear is about six feet in length. Depending on the martial tradition, the shaft may be hardwood, or some flexible wood like waxwood. When a readied action is taken to hit a charging opponent, the spear does double damage. A wielder of a spear can use their Strength or Dexerity modifier to determine their attack bonus. The spear is a near-universal weapon, and the variations are endless. It is a common weapon of militias. Truncheon: Cost: 10dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 3lb; Damage type: blunt, nonlethal A truncheon is much like a club, but is constructed out of more flexible material less apt to break heads open and more likely to jostle the contents. Truncheons are common weapons of watchmen, or other forces who want to subdue but not kill their opponents. A scourge is a variant, being a multi-tailed short whip (Damage type: slash, nonlethal). Unarmed Strike: Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: n/a;' Damage type': blunt, nonlethal An unarmed strike can be a punch, a kick, an elbow, or so on. Masterwork unarmed strikes do not exist, for obvious reasons. Unarmed strikes are natural weapons, and can be used to attack in a grapple with a -2 penalty, or with a CMB check. You cannot be disarmed of an unarmed strike, though a disarm attempt will prevent you from using it for a round (like any natural weapon). If you are proficient in martial weapons, use the unarmed strike listed under that category. Martial Weapons: Bastard Sword: Cost: 200dr; Damage code: 1d10; Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 4lb; Damage type: pierce or slash A bastard sword is midway between a longsword and a greatsword in length, hence the name. The grip is long enough to accomodate one or two hands. A bastard sword can be used one handed or two handed without penalty. Other common names for the bastard sword include hand-and-a-half sword and warsword. As this name implies, the bastard sword is a common weapon of many warrior classes. Battleaxe: Cost: 75dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x3; Reach: n/a; Weight: 4lb; Damage type: slash A battleaxe is usually single-bitted (only one axehead), and may be augmented with a spike opposite the axehead. Battleaxes may also have a thrusting spike on top. It should be emphasized that battleaxes are made for cutting flesh, not trees. They are common weapons of undisciplined troops. As if to emphasize this point, Huroc and Dhars are inordinately fond of them. The Varaz had their own particular variant of the battleaxe, that is identical in game statistics but widely divergent in appearance. The khopesh, or sickle-sword, has a half-moon curve that makes up the greater part of the blade, and is used in a manner very similar to the axe. Bolas: Cost: 10dr; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Range: 20ft, thrown; Weight: 2lb; Damage type: blunt, nonlethal Bolas are curious weapons, two or three spheres interconnected by a length of rope, used to tangle the legs of creatures. Unlike other ranged weapons, you can use bolas to attempt to trip creatures. Roll CMB as normal. In order to rise, the tripped creature must make a successful CMB check against your CMB roll, or spend a full-round action distangling themselves from the bolas. Bolas can be used in melee as a sap without penalty. Bolas are uncommon weapons, usually used by Lovas ranchers to capture wild horses. They have occasionally been weaponized with spiked spheres (Damage type: pierce). Flail: Cost: 75dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 4lb; Damage type: blunt Flails are another advancement on maces, connecting the head to the shaft with a chain or hinge. Flails are exceptionally difficult to block, and any attempts to parry a flail are at a -5 penalty. Flexible weapons like the flail are extremely difficult to use in formation, and so are usually found in the hands of individuals. Like the mace, flails can have morningstar heads (Damage type: pierce). Glaive: Cost: 50dr; Damage code: 1d10; Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: 10ft, mutable; Weight: 5lb; Damage type: pierce or slash Essentially, a glaive is a knife on a stick. It is usually single-edged, and sharpened on the outside curve. When a readied action is taken to hit a charging opponent, the glaive does double damage. Something about the glaive makes people (cloud dwarfs) want to tinker with it. Countless variations exist, from the fauchard (sharpened on the inner curve and made from a scythe blade) to the bill (converted from a pruning hook) to the ranseur (Damage type: pierce; triple damage when set against a charge), to the dagger-axe (essentially a weaponized scythe), to say nothing of all the variations that include adding copious amounts of spikes. Greataxe: Cost: 120dr; Damage code: 2d6; Critical: x3; Reach: n/a; Weight: 6lb; Damage type: slash The greataxe is a two handed axe, sometimes double-bitted (two axeheads). Also known as a woodsman's axe, a bardiche, a lochaber axe or a poleaxe, the greataxe has many names but once function: to hew down the enemy like they were trees. As such, it is a common weapon of berserkers and monstrous creatures like orcs and giants. Greatsword: Cost: 300dr; Damage code: 1d12; Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 5lb; Damage type: pierce or slash The greatsword has a blade at least four feet in length, and a handle long enough to accomodate two hands. Often, the first third of the blade is unsharpened, allowing it to be grabbed in order to control the blade more effectively. The greatsword sees only limited military use, deployed in order to behead pikes. Other than that, it is common to adventurers, and others who feel the need to compensate for something. The greatsword is prone to regional renamings, while the weapon itself changes little. More infuriatingly, the regional names almost always translate to 'greatsword' or 'two-handed sword' or even 'biggest sword.' The Mer have a variant that is distinctive in shape and use: the estoc, or tuck, used to puncture thick sahuagin skin, or occasionally merrow hide (Damage code: 1d10; Damage type: pierce, AP). Great Scimitar: Cost: 450dr; Damage code: 2d4; Critical: 18-20/x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 5lb; Damage type: slash A great scimitar is a two handed, curved sword, sharpened on the outer edge and prone to cause maimings. The great scimitar is a large and imposing weapon, first used by Varaz eunuchs guarding the royal harem. The use has spread from there to the odd dismounted Lovas, and many Kadashari. A variant exists, the Kadashari falx, in which the inner edge is sharpened. The Qen have their own version, which are called Crane swords. Halberd: Cost: 75dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x3; Reach: 10ft, mutable; Weight: 6lb; Damage type: pierce or slash A halberd is a merging of the spear and the axe, combining the reach of a spear with the potential for devastating strikes of the axe. When a readied action is taken to hit a charging opponent, the halberd does double damage. Halberds are common weapons of elite guards and skilled militias. For some reason, the cloud dwarves have not tinkered with the halberd nearly as much as the glaive. Handaxe: Cost: 20dr; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x3; Range: 10ft, thrown; Weight: 3lb; Damage type: slash A handaxe is a short-handled, single bitted axe, used as both a tool and a weapon. Handaxes are common weapons of foresters, from Kadashar to the Tentacled Jungle to the Woods of the Lost Eye. Wolf Clan skirmishers will often use paired handaxes, with more to throw. Kukri: Cost: 50dr; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: 18-20/x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 2lb; Damage type: slash The kukri is a large, single-edged knife, bent rather than curved, and sharpened on the inner edge. One of the few non-polearm weapons used by the cloud dwarves, it is used as both a tool and a weapon by them, for when their favored weapons would be impractical. The low elves have enthusiastically adopted it, as it makes an effective machete and fighting knife. The cloud dwarves, of course, tinkered with similar designs, both meant to be used in pairs: butterfly knives, so named for the resemblance of blade and bowed knuckle guard to the butterfly wing, and sun and moon blades, a veritable armory of spikes and rings and death. Lance: Cost: 50dr; Damage cod'''e: 1d10; '''Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: 10ft; Weight: 7lb; Damage type: pierce The lance is a long spear, reinforced for use from horseback, usually made of ash wood. Lances can be used one-handed from the back of a mount without penalty. When charging, attacks with a lance deal criticals on 18-20/x3. Lances are the first strike weapons of heavy cavalrymen, formally knights or not. The Conns, in their obsession with tournaments, have developed a jousting lance that are less likely to do permanent harm (Damage code: 1d12; Damage type: blunt, nonlethal). Longbow: Cost: 150dr; Damage code: 1d10; Critical: x3; Range: 50ft, projectile; Weight: 3lb; Damage type: pierce A longbow stands about six feet tall, usually made with wood from the yew tree. It fires arrows that are about three feet long. The wielder of a longbow applies their Strength modifier to damage. A longbow cannot be used while mounted. Longbows require a great deal of training to learn how to use properly. Combined with the exotic materials required to make them, they are uncommon in many places. The mountainous Connish kingdoms, the Qenish clans and high elves all employ the longbow. The high elven longbow is asymmetrical, and thus can be used while mounted. However, since most high elves are only four feet tall, a high elf longbow sized to a high elf would be statistically identical to a shortbow. Longsword: Cost: 100dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 3lb; Damage type: pierce or slash The longsword, or knight's sword, has a straight, double edged blade about three feet long. A cruciform guard is most common. With the advent of steel, the longsword, or arming sword, is common throughout the world. It is one of the weapons of ruleship according to the doctrine of Laeros. The Peri and !chan are the only cultures that don't make widespread use of it, owing to metal deficiencies or a preference for the iklwa. Saber: Cost: 120dr; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: 18-20/x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 2lb; Damage type: slash The saber is a single-edged curved sword, slightly shorter than a longsword. The Qenish call their saber the broadsword, while the Varaz call it the scimitar, and the Illians the falchion. There are two variants: the Qenish Imperial sword and the Connish rapier. The rapier is actually a relatively new invention, found only in some of the most refined Connish cities (Damage type: pierce). The Imperial sword is, of course, ancient is design (though a close inspection reveals that older Imperial swords were more properly longswords). Shield Bash, Large: Cost: by shield; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: as shield; Damage type: blunt A shield bash is an attack with a shield, with the intention of beating someone to death. Instead of getting a free parry attempt from a shield, you may make an attack with a shield at a -2 penalty, even if you do not have the two weapon fighting feat. If you have the two weapon fighting fight, you may attack at no penalty. There is a single major variant, that being the lead-weighed dueling cloak, often used in conjunction with the rapier (Damage type: blunt, nonlethal). Shield Bash, Small: Cost: by shield; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: as shield; Damage type: blunt A shield bash is an attack with a shield, with the intention of beating someone to death. Instead of getting a free parry attempt from a shield, you may make an attack with a shield at a -2 penalty, even if you do not have the two weapon fighting feat. If you have the two weapon fighting fight, you may attack at no penalty. There are two major variants, one used in conjunction with the rapier, the parrying dagger (Damage type: pierce) and the other used in company with the Imperial sword, the Tiger Fist (Damage type: slash). Shortbow: Cost: 50dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x3; Range: 30ft, projectile; Weight: 3lb; Damage type: pierce A shortbow is about four feet in length, and shoots arrows about two feet long. Unlike the longbow, it is commonly made from composites of multiple woods. The wielder of a shortbow applies their Strength modifier to damage. The shortbow is the iconic weapon of the Lovas, though they call them horsebows, rather than shortbows. It is also the standard ranged weapon of many hunters and most archer companies. Shortsword: Cost: 75dr; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: 19-20/x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: 2lb; Damage type: pierce or slash A shortsword is midway between a dagger and a longsword in length, and almost always straight and double edged. Those seeking a less conspicuous weapon may use a longknife, which is exactly what it sounds like, albeit not as obviously a weapon of war. The Varaz Legions used shortswords, back when they still had legions. Taborite Halberd: Cost: 150dr; Damage code: 1d8; Critical: x3; Reach: 10ft, mutable; Weight: 7lb; Damage type: blunt or pierce, AP As the halberd is the melding of axe and spear, the taborite halberd is a combination spear and warhammer. Unlike the halberd, it cannot be set against a charge. Taborite Halberds are the signature weapons of the Clerics of St. Tabor, a martial order attached to the Illian church of Turmlar. The Mer of Silvershell Bay have adopted it for their guardsmen, calling it the bec de corbin, the raven's beak. However, these Merish weapons are primarily decorative in nature. Unarmed Strike: Cost: n/a; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x2; Reach: n/a; Weight: n/a; Damage type: blunt, nonlethal An unarmed strike can be a punch, a kick, an elbow, or so on. Masterwork unarmed strikes do not exist, for obvious reasons. Unarmed strikes are natural weapons, and can be used to attack in a grapple with a -2 penalty, or with a CMB check. You cannot be disarmed of an unarmed strike, though a disarm attempt will prevent you from using it for a round (like any natural weapon). Warhammer: Cost: 75dr; Damage code: 1d6; Critical: x3; Reach: n/a; Weight: 5lb; Damage type: blunt, AP Contrary to popular opinion, a warhammer is deceptively delicate in appearance. Instead of the cylindrical head one might find on a mallet, a warhammer is often shaped into a four-pointed hammer, with a pick head opposite. Warhammers are common weapons of knights, especially when fighting other heavily armored foes. Whip: Cost: 10dr; Damage code: 1d4; Critical: x2; Reach: 15ft, mutable; Weight: 2lb; Damage type: slash; lethal or nonlethal Whips are made of braided leather, and are about fifteen to twenty feet in length. Whips count as either melee reach weapons or thrown ranged weapons, whichever is more favorable to you. The whip is a common tool, but an uncommon weapon. Whips are found in the hands of animal tamers, circus tricksters, and the odd swashbuckler. The cloud dwarves have two prominent variations: the rope dart (Damage type: pierce; lethal) and the meteor hammer (Damage type: blunt; lethal or nonlethal).